1. Field of the Invention
The invention provides an adaptive slope compensation for the power converter. The slope compensation is programmable in response to the change of the input voltage of power converter for achieving a better feedback loop stability and response.
2. Description of Related Art
Various power converters have been widely used to provide regulated voltage and current from the power source to the load. For the sake of safety reasons, an off-line power converter must provide isolation between its primary side and its secondary side. In case that a control circuit is equipped at the primary side of the power converter, an opto-coupler and a secondary-side regulator are needed to regulate an output voltage and an output current of the power converter. The object of the present invention is to provide a PWM controller for controlling the output voltage and the output current of the power converter at the primary side without the need of the opto-coupler and secondary side regulator. Therefore, the size and the cost of the power converter can be reduced.